Known semiconductor devices are negatively effected by heat generated during use. Heat generation often limits operation of the devices. Known semiconductor devices have been provided with a cooling arrangement in order to forward the generated heat from the semiconductor device to the surroundings. The cooling arrangement may involve one or two cooling elements.
One drawback involved with the above-mentioned semiconductor devices is that internal wiring and efficient cooling of the devices increases the size of the device and makes the structure of the device complex.